Beneath The Sheets of Paper
by Pretty Persistent
Summary: <html><head></head>As wrong as it can be, there's just no stopping what they have.</html>


_Samson came to my bed / Told me that my hair was red_

_He told me I was beautiful / And came into my bed_

XXX

Your hand travels down the soft skin of her stomach. Her goosebumps prickle your fingertips.

"I'm ready for you, Will," she whispers, looking up into your eyes. "I really am ready."

Grinning, you release a happy sigh as you roll on top of her, pressing your lips together in the process.

You're propped up on your elbows as you hover over her. Your bodies unite slowly; hesitantly. But in the end, you're kissing away her tears of pain and pleasure, stroking her damp hair.

"How was it, Em?" you whisper, lying next to her and stroking her side.

"Beautiful, Will," she whispers back, still panting softly. "Truly beautiful."

XXX

"Fuck! Yes… Oh, god. Oh, god… right there. Mhm, yeah. Oh… _OH_!"

You collapse on top of her, breathing hard against her slick skin. While you're still trying to come down from your peak, she digs her nails into your ass, holding you against her—as if you could move, anyway.

"Okay, get out," she says.

"I live here, Ter…" you mutter, unable to stop nipping at her collarbone.

"Get out of _me_," she corrects herself, pushing your hips and letting out a soft gasp as you slide out, brushing her sensitive folds.

You roll over onto your back, sighing as you stare at the ceiling. You're finally with the girl of your dreams. Emma gave you something she hasn't given anyone else. And yet, you're still crawling back to _her_.

Terri was your dream girl, once.

"Things are going to be so good for us," she says, grinning as she props herself up on her elbow to kiss your cheek.

"You promised you wouldn't tell," you say, turning your head to face her.

"I know. I'm not. But you'll see for yourself, soon enough." She leans over, whispering in your ear as she drags her tongue along it. "I'm yours… You're _mine_."

You sigh. The blankets slips down her small frame, exposing her. Reaching out, you merely tweak her nipple for a moment, almost absentmindedly. Then, you envelop the breast in both hands, dragging her toward you by the tender flesh. Bringing it to your mouth, you suck hard on the bud, repeatedly clamping your teeth down.

Soft moans and whimpers perpetually escape her lips. By the time you're finished, her breast is red and swollen, prompting you to lick it over.

You know exactly what she wants; exactly what she _needs_. You know just how much she can handle, and when she wants to push that limit, anyway.

You nudge her back onto her back, so you can do the same to the other breast, all the while letting your hands play between her thighs. Your spread them as far as they'll go, gliding your hand up her slick centre. Lifting it, you shove a finger inside her mouth, waiting as she sucks on it. "You like that, don't you?" you mumble, biting her nipple, once again, before swirling your tongue around it.

You draw your hand back to part her folds, immediately filling her with three fingers.

As wrong as it is, you know that no two people have ever belonged to each other more.

XXX

You're carefully lying on top of her, gently swooping your lips over her own. She allows you to slip your tongue between her lips, only for brief moments, but it's definitely a step.

Wrapping her arms around your neck, she pulls her head back. "We should… try something new," she says, nodding softly.

"Like what, sweetheart?" you ask, stroking her hair.

"A new position… or something?" She scrunches her face up, looking hesitant.

A grin breaks out onto your face. "You wanna go on top?" you mutter, nudging her nose with yours.

"Oh… Oh, no. Gosh, no! Um…" She pauses, regaining her composure. "No, nothing like that… Well, normally, I would also be opposed to doing this… _from behind,_" she says, glancing down and whispering the last bit.

Your eyes widen with excitement as you continue to listen.

"But I was doing a bit of, um… research, and I found that you can make love, while spooning. And since we like to lay like that, anyway, I figured it might be, you know… nice."

It's hard for your heart not to melt, at the sight of that cute, innocent grin on her face. You roll over, cuddling up behind her before slipping her panties down and entering her with the ease you've built up to. You gently slide in and out, allowing your breathing to align.

She deserves the patience you've never been able to give her. And you know that you still aren't.

So you're patient with her tonight.

XXX

She places open-mouthed kisses down your stomach, just barely pulling down your waistband so that her lips can teasingly dance across the skin between your hipbones. Your hardened member hits the underside of her chin as soon as she gets your boxers off, and you can tell it hurt in a way that makes her prouder than anything.

She's had you worked up like this for nearly an hour. You know that she knows you like it.

"Do you love her, Will?" she whispers, prodding her tongue at your hips.

You gulp, shutting your eyes. You haven't said it in your relationship, yet—the real, exclusive one, in which no one is married and you're supposed to be with only one another.

"I-I don't know…" you choke out, swallowing hard.

"Do you love me?"

"_Terri_…" you answer, sternly.

"That's all I needed to hear," she says, and immediately wraps her lips around your tip, sucking hard.

You groan, squeezing your eyes shut, and tangle your hand in her hair before gripping her head and shoving her further down on your length. You buck your hips up, instantly spilling down her throat.

She swallows with ease and crawls back up your body, rolling over while pulling you on top of her. You finally open your eyes, and when you look down at her eyes, you know that the only place you're meant to be is connected with her.

XXX

Emma reaches for your dish and you take her hand, giving it a soft kiss, before handing her the empty plate. She giggles softly, carrying it over to the sink.

"Honey?" she asks, her back facing you.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" you respond, finishing your beer.

"I was giving it some thought, and… um, would you want to maybe move in together?"

You choke a bit on your drink. She turns around with concern, but you wave her off, prompting her to go back to the dishes. You hate the moments when she reminds you of this double life you're leading.

"Oh, um… It's okay, Em. You know I want to take this relationship at your pace," you deflect.

"No, Will. _I _want this." She dries off the last plate and walks back to the table, sitting in the chair next to you and taking your hand in both of hers. "You're the only person I trust, Will. I always thought the person I lost my virginity to would be my husband. But… everything just got so out of hand, and now I'm just so happy knowing that we'll only be intimate with each other, for the rest of our lives."

She gives you a smile that honestly breaks your heart. You gulp, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"I love… those things about our relationship, Emma. And… And I think it's because we've finally taken things at the right pace. I want to keep moving slow, because I don't want a single moment with you to pass me by."

Her face softens and she smiles, nodding sincerely.

You suppose that's what it feels like, when you run the risk of losing someone, every day.

XXX

Pulling the covers over her tired body, Terri settles into the bed, turning on the television. You watch her, anxiously, trying to pull your boxers up, underneath the covers.

"I'm starving. Can we order Chinese?" she asks, already pulling the take out menus out of the drawer.

"Terri, shouldn't you…? I…" You sigh, staring at the sheets sitting on your lap. You can't just ask her to leave. You've never really had to, yet. She either just goes, or you're not under a time constraint.

"Come again?" she says, turning her head toward you, eyes narrowed.

"I… I just…"

"Say it, Will. Go ahead," she instigates, her voice threatening.

You sigh, glancing down. "Emma is coming over. I need you to leave."

Her jaw clenches as she storms out of bed, pulling her clothes on quickly. "Did you ever think that maybe this just isn't fair to me, anymore?"

"Well, you keep coming back," you retort, pulling a t-shirt over your head.

"You keep asking!"

"You know what, Ter?" You get out of bed, standing to face her. "We could have this argument all day, but we both know that neither of us are gonna end this."

She glares back for a moment before storming off. You hear the front door slam, but you know she'll be back. Because you know that you'll ask her.

XXX

You've got her pinned up against the headboard, where you've been nailing her for the past twenty minutes, insisting she hold out as long as possible.

"So close, Will…" she gasps. Seeing her so in heat is making it harder and harder for you to hold back, as well.

"Not yet," you grunt out against her chest, biting down hard on her nipple, while you keep her body held up.

Her moans and whimpers grow more frequent and more desperate. As her body writhes beneath you, and she cries out in agony, you know you're both just seconds away from a mind-blowing orgasm. Grinning, you teasingly flick your tongue up and down against her breast.

Suddenly, she slows down, merely rolling her hips against yours in the most painstaking manner, building the tension, but prolonging it even longer.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me…" she gasps, breathily.

Gripping the headboard, you slam into her as hard and as deep as possible, over and over again. She cries out loudly and wildly with each of your thrusts, and before you know it, your head has gone entirely fuzzy and you're screaming each other's names out in a lust-filled blur.

Panting hard, you roll off of her and onto your back, throwing an arm over your face. "Fuck, baby…"

"Will…?"

At the sound of a shaky voice that is not Terri's, you instantly shoot up, frantically tugging at the sheets. You know exactly who it is.

"Emma! Em, I… I'm so…"

"You're what, Will? Sorry? _Sorry_ is for when you forget someone's birthday! Like you did with me, last month…" she mumbled the last bit, crossing her arms and glancing sideways. "Sorry is for mistakes! You don't… You don't mistakenly fall into bed with your ex-wife!"

You're forced to look at Emma, because you don't want to see the smirk you are certain is on Terri's face.

"How… How long…?" She shakes her head, closing her eyes, and puts a hand up. "You know what, don't tell me. I don't want to know."

You know you should be saying more, but you're still in shock, and you don't even know what you can possible say to make this better. "Emma, I… I never meant to hurt you…" you say, weakly.

She swallows hard, opening her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks. "You know what _hurts _the most, Will? I can't even use the excuse that you just really needed sex." She laughs bitterly, wiping her cheeks. "Because I gave myself to you. I did. I _trusted _you."

You hang your head as she walks away.

She turns back one last time. "How could you?" she says, meekly. "I will never forgive you for this. On any level, Will." You hear her choke back a sob, all the way to the front door.

Sighing, you bury your face in your hands. "I assume you won't be staying?" you mutter through your fingers.

"Right now?" Terri says, quietly, and you can already hear her getting dressed.

"I mean, in general, Ter…" You hadn't been brave enough to end all this. Surely Terri would be happy to leave you completely alone.

"You really should stop assuming, honey," she says, crawling back onto the bed, fully clothed. "You know what they say. And I think you've already made a big enough ass of yourself for today."

You lift your head, looking over at her. She holds your shoulder, stroking it softly.

"Terri, I…" You don't know where to begin. At this point, you'd rather just start all over.

"I do have to go right now, yes," she says, grabbing her purse off the nightstand. "But I'm never _leaving_, William." She gives you a slow, sensual kiss before getting off the bed.

"Why?" You have to ask. At this point, you just have to.

She sighs, smiling softly. "Because I know what we have. And you do, too, or you wouldn't have gotten yourself into this mess, in the first place." She leans over and firmly cups your chin. Holding your face close to hers, she gives you a deep, seductive stare for what must last at least a good minute. It'd be impossible to pull away, even if she wasn't holding you. "This…" she whispers, so breathily, you feel as if you're about to pass out, "is what matters. The rest is just bullshit."

She stands up and begins walking away.

"Do you love me, Ter?" you ask, looking out at her.

"_Will_…" she states, cocking her head at you from the doorway.

With that, you watch her go. That was all you needed to hear.

XXX

Terri steps out into the hallway of Will's apartment before dialing her phone.

"Hi babe," she says, spinning her car keys around her finger as she makes her way outside. "Dustin, sweety, I'm so sorry. Kendra and I _completely _lost track of time, buying new school clothes for her boys. Yep. I'll be over in just a few minutes. Miss you, too. Bye."


End file.
